


Better Together

by mirwalker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirwalker/pseuds/mirwalker
Summary: Not every adventure occurs off-world. Chekov explores art, the heart, and loyalties in the months just before the famous first Five Year Mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser prologue for a JJ-verse story set after _Into Darkness_. Posted as incentive for me to get to it, after wrapping a few other WIPs. Subscribe to get update alerts!

I wake to a fog.

Spinning.

Cold.

Falling!

Tumbling.

_Where…?_

Impact.

Adrenaline rushing.

Another impact.

Beeps, and a hiss.

Warm air. With smoke. Alarms. And shouting.

Screams.

_What's happening? Where am I?_

Stumbling free, I catch myself on the nearest solid structure.

Across it, an unfamiliar man in red looks surprised, terrified. Not just of me. He's holding a… a weapon, beginning to raise it.

The room rocks, begins to spin again.

Am upon him before he can react. _Not dead; I may need answers._

Through a frosted window I see her; and beyond, so many others.

 _But, where is_ he _?_

_No time._

_Save her. Start with her._

_Better. Together. We'll make it. We must._..


End file.
